Wo Ai Ni
by Coffey Milk
Summary: Hanya kisah Minghao, perasaannya dan pernyataan cinta. Seventeen ff


"Kalau kau memang menyukainya, kenapa tidak bilang saja?" tanya Jun.

Minghao mengerjap beberapa kali dan menunduk, "Aku ragu, gege.."

Jun melahap kripik dan mengunyahnya cepat.

"Kalau kau terlalu lama, kau bakal menyesal lho."

Minghao terdiam, tangannya mengepal. Diliriknya seorang pemuda yang ia sukai tengah tertawa saat member lain mengeluarkan lelucon.

Minghao tersenyum kecil menatapnya, dadanya berdesir.

Pemuda itu menyadari Minghao menatap kearahnya. Minghao gugup di tempat. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

"Minghao, kemarilah. Jangan berdiri di pojokan seperti itu."

.

.

 **Wo Ai Ni**

 **Seventeen ff**

 **Seventeen punya Pledis dan ortu mereka**

 **Cerita punya aye.**

 **OOC, Typo, Sho-Ai, DLDR, RNR**

 **HaoSoo**

 **.**

.

"Latihan selesai!"

Minghao terbaring di lantai dan menetralkan deru napasnya. Beberapa member juga tampak melakukan hal yang sama.

Minghao menghembuskan napas pelan, ia merasa haus. Matanya menelusuri seisi ruangan, mencari dimana botol minumnya berada.

Dan dia menemukannya, di pojokan. Minghao mengumpat dalam hati, ia sedang tidak ingin bergerak sekarang.

"Ehm, maaf. Bisa tolong ambilkan botol minumku?" pintanya seraya menunjuk kearah pojokan dimana botolnya berada.

Minghao menutup mata sambil menunggu.

Langkah kaki terdengar mendekat kearahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan kepalanya.

"Ini botol mu."

Suara itu membuat Minghao sontak membuka mata, mendapati botol yang ia inginkan tepat di depan mata.

"Jisoo-hyung." Lirih Minghao dan mengambil botol itu, dia mendongak, Jisoo duduk tepat di depan kepalanya, tersenyum lembut padanya.

Minghao merasakan perutnya terasa mengggelitik, ia tersenyum senang dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Minghao.

Jisoo mengangguk.

Minghao minum dengan gugup. Ia berkali-kali mencuri pandang kearah Jisoo yang kini menatap kearah lain.

Minghao teringat dengan ucapan Jun tadi.

" _Kalau kau terlalu lama, kau bakal menyesal lho."_

Tangan Minghao bergetar. Sebetulnya sudah sejak lama dia menyukai seorang Hong Jisoo. Ia ingin mengutarakannya. Tapi ketika ia akan mengatakannya, suaranya seolah menghilang begitu saja bersamaan dengan sifat pemalunya yang bisa datang kapan saja.

Diliriknya Jisoo sekali lagi. Minghao mengepalkan tangannya. Bertekad untuk mengatakannya.

"H—hyung, aku…"

"Jisoo! Bisakah kau menemaniku ke minimarket?" tanya Junghan.

Jisoo mengangguk dan beranjak. Meninggalkan Minghao dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Minhao menghela napas.

Dia iri dengan Junghan. Dia iri dengan Junghan yang bisa mengobrol begitu santai dengan Jisoo, yang bisa memeluk Jisoo tanpa malu, berada di samping Jisoo setiap saat. Minhao cemburu.

Minghao tahu keduanya sangat dekat. Dan hal itu tak bisa Minghao cegah. Minghao tak pernah berpikir untuk merebut kebahagiaan orang lain. Ia tidak mau. Minghao selalu menahan diri untuk tidak memisahkan Jisoo dan Junghan bila keduanya sedang bersama, walau dia ingin sekali melakukannya.

Minghao mendesis, "Jisoo-hyung.."

"Apa?"

Minghao terkejut, ia bahkan bisa merasakah pantatnya melayang satu centi dari lantai. Jisoo tertawa melihat hal itu.

Minghao menatapnya layaknya orang bodoh, "Ba—bagaimana bisa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Junghan tidak jadi mengajakku. Seungcheol berinsiatif ikut dengannya sekalian membeli keperluan mandi. Jadi aku lebih memilih untu kembali ke ruangan ini." Jawab Jisoo.

Minghao terdiam dan mengangguk mengerti. Keduanya terdiam dalam canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Jisoo.

Minghao menelan ludah, bingung untuk menjawab.

Keheningan tercipta dan Jisoo dengan sabar menjawab.

"Ti—tidak ada," jawab Minghao.

Jisoo menaikkan alisnya, bingung dengan jawaban Minghao. Tapi dia akhirnya tidak peduli dan keduanya kembali terdiam.

"Hey! Ayo kita kembali ke dorm, ini sudah larut malam. Kita harus segera istirahat, besok kita punya jadwal." seru Soonyoung.

Member yang lain mengangguk dan satu persatu keluar dari ruang latihan begitu pula Jisoo.

"Ayo kembali ke dorm, Minghao." Ucap Jisoo.

Minghao mendongak, menatap Jisoo yang kini berdiri, dia tersenyum kecil.

"Duluan saja, hyung."

Jisoo mengangguk dan pergi.

Ruang latihan kini kosong, hanya tinggal Minghao yang kini kembali merebahkan dirinya di lantai.

"Kau tidak ikut, Minghao?"

Minghao mendongak, mendapati Soonyoung di pintu. Ia menggeleng.

"Aku masih ingin disini, hyung." Jawab Minghao.

Soonyoung menatapnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa, aku hanya masih capek." Jawab Minghao.

"Kalau kau capek dan ingin tidur lebih baik di dorm." Sahut Jihoon yang masih ada disana juga.

"Aku tidak ingin tidur kok. Tidak apa, kalian duluan saja." Ucap Minghao.

Soonyoung dan Jihoon saling pandang, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Jangan lupa nanti matikan lampunya. Duluan Dwi-e-ah."

Minghao mengangguk. Pintu tertutup. Dan kini hanya dia saja yang tinggal di ruangan latihan. Minghao menghela napas. Ia termenung, kemudian mulai merutuki dirinya yang begitu tidak berguna.

Ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kata-kata itu pada Jisoo. Bahkan, mengobrol dengan pemuda itu saja sudah membuatnya grogi setengah mati.

Minghao menghela napas berat. Di tatapnya langit-langit. Lalu memejamkan matanya. Mulutnya melantunkan sebuah lagu.

Minghao menikmati saat-saat seperti ini. Tenang dan damai. Suaranya memenuhi seluruh ruangan dan itu membuatnya senang.

Cklek.

"Minghao."

Dengan cepat Minghao menutup mulutnya. Ia mendongak, mendapati Jisoo di pintu. Minghao dengan cepat duduk, gerak-geriknya seperti orang ketangkap basah sedang melakukan suatu kesalahan.

Jisoo tersenyum, "Aku jarang mendengarmu menyanyi."

"O—oh, ya." Minghao gugup.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ka—karena kau di—disini." Jawab Minghao.

"Karena aku? Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi saja." Ucap Jisoo sedih.

Minghao tertegun, "E—eh! Jangan pergi!" serunya spontan dan setelah itu wajahnya berubah semerah tomat.

Jisoo mengerjap.

"Eh—err—" Minghao menelan ludahnya, "Kenapa… kau kembali kesini?" tanyanya cepat.

Jisoo terdiam sebentar lalu tersenyum, "Karena kau sendiri, jadi aku kembali kesini."

"Oh—maaf kalau merepotkanmu kalau begitu." Ucap Minghao.

"Kau tidak merepotkanku." Balas Jisoo, kemudian berjalan dan duduk didekat Minghao.

Keheningan terjadi sebelum Jisoo berucap, "Menyanyilah lagi."

Minghao membulatkan mata, "Ehh—ti—tidak mau."

"Oh ayolah, aku ingin mendengar suaramu."

Wajah Minghao kembali berwana. Ia merasakan jiwanya seolah terbang. Malaikat-malaikat kecil yang bugil dengan panah cinta di tangan seolah berada disekitarnya, menembakkan panah panah cinta imajiner kearahnya.

"Ta—tapi kau sudah mendengar suaraku." Ucap Minghao akhirnya setelah bisa mengendalikan diri.

Giliran Jisoo yang kini wajahnya berwarna.

"O—oh. Kau benar." Ucapnya, "Ba—bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke drom saja?" tanya Jisoo kemudian.

Minghao dengan cepat mengangguk. Jisoo lalu berdiri, berjalan duluan keluar dari ruangan diikuti oleh Minghao. Setelah mematikan lampu ruangan ia pun kembali mengikuti langkah kecil Jisoo didepannya.

Di tatapnya pemuda yang lebih tua itu. Minghao mengepalkan tangannya. Detak jantungnya berdebar kencang.

 _Katakan Minghao. Katakan._

Minghao menutup mata, rona merah mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"Aa—" dia berbisik lalu menutup mulutnya.

Jisoo tetap berjalan. Minghao tetap mengikutinya.

 _Kau bisa Minghao. Katakan._

Minghao menghentikan langkahnya, menatap punggung si pemuda yang lebih tua.

"Wo ai ni." Minghao tertegun menyadari ia memakai bahasa negaranya, ia tidak tahu apakah Jisoo mengerti atau tidak.

Jisoo membulatkan mata dan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Wo ai ni."_

Suara Minghao kembali berputar di kepalanya. Jisoo menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Wajahnya memerah.

Minghao menatap Jisoo was-was. Jisoo berbalik, berdiri menghadapnya.

"Apa tadi?" tanyanya.

Minghao membatu.

"Apa tadi yang kau ucapkan?" tanya Jisoo.

"Ng… Wo—wo ai ni." Jawab Minghao.

"Apakah itu benar? Tanya Jisoo dengan suara kecil, hampir seperti suara terjepit.

Minghao mengerjap, "Kau mengerti?" tanyanya.

"Apakah itu benar?" tanya Jisoo.

Minghao terdiam sebentar, menatap sepatu yang ia pakai, "Y-ya."

Keduanya terdiam. Minghao bahkan menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan diucapkan si tertua padanya. Ia bersiap jika kemungkinan terburuk perasaannya tak terbalas. Dan ia kembali membatu ditempat kala sepasang tangan memeluknya.

Minghao terkejut.

Jisoo memeluknya.

O-oh. Minghao tidak pernah mengharapkan ini.

Wajahnya kembali memerah seperti tomat. Ia benar-benar ingin melayang bahagia ke langit saat ini.

"Terimakasih. Aku juga." Jisoo berbisik, wajahnya memerah.

Keheningan kembali tercipta dan Minghao membalas pelukan Jisoo.

.

.

.

"Aku lapar, bagaimana jika kita makan dulu sebelum ke dorm?" Jisoo bertanya pada Minghao disebelahnya.

Minghao mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Jisoo, jari-jarinya mereka bertautan erat.

"Baiklah ini kencan pertama kita." Ucap Jisoo.

Minghao tersenyum tipis dan menatap Jisoo tepat di mata. Jisoo terdiam, sedikit merona merah ditatap seperti itu.

"Ya, ini kencan pertama kita." Ucap Minghao.

Jisoo tertawa kecil, "Suaramu sungguh imut."

"Thanks?"

.

.

END

Ada yang ngeship pair SooHao/HaoSoo ini? Atau Cuma saya?/cry

Well then, buat yang udah baca review yua :3


End file.
